


Bloodstains Filled With Regrettably

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Justice League: Doom
Genre: F/M, GreenWonder, HalDiana, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, at least those are the ship names I thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: In Which Diana ends up spending her time with Hal.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Hal Jordan, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 3





	Bloodstains Filled With Regrettably

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hal/Diana fic! AO3 doesn't enough of those here. It'd be a while since I last visited this fandom & Actually, read any fics about it. I really hope I'm not OOC here.
> 
> This is also just a little practice with the characters. XD

Wonder Woman or know by Diana made her way through the Watchtower, JLA's headquarters. 

Hal Jordan the one and only first Green Lantern of the earth was strolling in the opposite direction in the halls. From the corner of his eyes from under his mask, he took note of the blue-eyed woman. He hosted his hand up and gave a slight wave towards her, "Hey, Princess!" 

Diana glanced up, her Rosey like lips curled into a soft smile towards the brunette in green, "Hello, Hal, how are you doing today?" 

He returned a bigger smile at her, "I'm doing fine. Say you want to hang out today? I got this nice restaurant, I'm sure you'll love it." 

  
  



End file.
